


It's Not Forever, It's Just Tonight

by cashewdani



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: College, F/M, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marshall's at class 'til 4, and then he's got to catch the bus, and Lily's just lying up against Ted while he's half asleep, all girly and getting warm, and he starts kissing her even though he knows it's wrong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Forever, It's Just Tonight

On the side of the road, as drifts overtake the Fiero, Marshall tells Ted that Lily's the girl he's going to marry. And even though he was pissed off before, Ted's really happy there's no food allowed in the car because otherwise he might have just thrown up.

\---

Lily's roommate, Angela, spends her Wednesdays trying to teach herself the violin with less than successful results. Meaning, Lily takes her post World Civilizations nap in the guys' room so often that Ted's started scheduling his pre-Russian Lit nap for then as well. Earlier in the semester, he used to go for a run or study in the library, but the dedication for both of those activities faded before midterms had even started. Now that it's December, forget it.

Today, he's lying in bed half-watching Judge Judy and trying to not fall asleep until Lily shows because she always inevitably wakes him up if he can't make it. As soon as she comes in, he knows that it was a good idea. Shedding her bag and scarf and the clunky Doc Martens she got at Goodwill even though they were at least a size too big, all of it with a volume that should not be achievable by someone undressing, she wants to know how he's watching this garbage. 

"There's literally nothing on."

"Likely story."

"Is it cold out?" He asks because her cheeks are ridiculously pink.

"Yes, and it's snowing." After she says it, he can notice traces of it stuck in her hair. It's pretty, which he shouldn't be thinking.

To distract himself, Ted pulls the blankets tighter and flicks off the TV where Judy is telling someone not to piss on her shoes and tell her it's raining. "And on that note, I'm skipping." 

She stops lying her coat and gloves out on the radiator to glare at him. "That's not fair."

"No one told you you had to go." 

They'd stayed up the night before playing Mario Kart until 3 a.m. and Ted thinks they might have finished all of the weed he has. He has no idea how Marshall or Lily have even managed to get upright, let alone go to class. All he wants to do is sleep, possibly until it's time to consider skipping tomorrow's classes as well.

She keeps slamming around, dropping her books out of her bag and washing her travel mug, and he has to ask, "Could you possibly be making any more noise right now?"

"I could try." She sticks out her tongue, and throws the whole mess of stuff onto Marshall's bed, starting to climb the ladder.

"What are you doing?"

She smiles. "It's nap time."

"Yeah, and you take your nap time down there." He points over the railing.

"It's covered in laundry."

Ted can remember that they slept in Lily's room last night, and the one before that as well. "So you think because your boyfriend is a slob you can just sleep up here with me?"

"Please? Come on, we can fit." 

Ted knows they can fit, but that doesn't change the fact that he feels weird about her sleeping with him. It just seems like if they do this, she'll be able to tell that he's thought about what things could be like if Marshall didn't like her. Not a lot. Just, sometimes. And clearly not right now while she has her hand on her hip and he can tell she's not budging. Her eyes saying either we're both sleeping in this bed or I am by myself. 

"I hate you," he says, but, he's already rolling over closer to the wall and lifting up the blanket to let her climb in next to him.

"Thanks, Ted. You're a peach."

"Yeah, a peach," he says, sighing, while she takes over most of his pillow. 

Ted's already familiar with the kinds of sounds Lily makes before she goes to sleep and it doesn't take long for him to be almost totally out. He used to think back in high school that he was tired, but college tired in no way compares to that. He's remembering how he used to get up at 6 a.m. every morning and how dark it would be outside when he realizes that somehow his breathing has gotten synced up with Lily's; slow and rhythmic and nice. 

That's all that this is, nice. It doesn't have to mean anything. So, Ted's had a few thoughts about Lily that aren't appropriate while she's still dating his roommate. Really, it's fine. Nothing is going to happen. 

But then, one of Lily's icy hands manage to catch his exposed hipbone as she shifts and he's no longer so confident.

When Ted closed his eyes, she had her back to him, but now, Lily's face is inches from his own. Her cheeks are still pink and her eyes are closed. "My hands are cold," she murmurs, like he hadn't already figured it out. Ted feels her fingers spread wide and even though they're freezing, a hot blush races through him.

Marshall's at class 'til 4, and then he's got to catch the bus, and Lily's just lying up against Ted while he's half asleep, all girly and getting warm, and he starts kissing her even though he knows it's wrong. He just has to do it because maybe this is his only chance and he's so expecting her to pull away that he almost says an apology into her mouth.

But, she doesn't. She kisses him back and keeps kissing him, that rogue hand now snaking its way under his t-shirt. Ted finds himself cupping her face, his fingertips stroking the curves of her ear. It's better than he imagined it could be, just because it's real. He's trying to notice everything, but there's so much stimulus he's only picking up bits and pieces. Lily's legs are intertwined with his like they've done this a hundred times before. Her mouth tastes like coffee. She's down to a lacy tank top, even though he doesn't remembering her undressing at all, and one of the straps has slipped off her shoulder.

He can't focus with her tongue sliding past his teeth, so Ted abandons kissing her mouth, instead providing the attention to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Lily sighs and strokes his hair and every moment she lets him go a little further makes him think he's never going to be able to stop. 

They pause only to remove their shirts, and it still feels like there's too much time in between them touching. Finally, finally, he's able to run his tongue along the underside of her breast, and listening to her moan, Ted feels himself get harder than he ever thought possible. He licks her again and pinches her nipple before he's got to go back to kissing her. 

Her denim skirt has gotten all bunched up between them as his hands continue to stroke, lower and lower, brushing her stomach and tracing around her belly button. 

Ted's sure he was going to stop before things got this far, but as soon as his thumbs hook on her navy tights, he can't really think about anything other than this is happening. Right now, it is happening. He pulls the tights down as Lily gently spreads her knees, until they wind up forgotten somewhere between ankles and calves. Ted looks at her flushed face, her hair spread out all around his pillow, and wants to quit. He's supposed to quit and they'll laugh it off and go to sleep or see what movie the campus station is playing. Nothing that bad has happened yet. But then she nods and bites her lip and quitting is no longer an option.

He blows on her inner thighs and hears her whimper. Kisses around her hips until she's writhing. Ted doesn't even know what he's doing anymore. He's too hot and tired and his brain is possibly short circuiting, but Lily keep moaning. Moaning, and he can feel it right in his dick. She says, "Please," eventually, in this strained and breathy voice and the speed at which he switches to trying to make her come is astonishing. She's wetter than any girl he's ever been with and on auto-pilot he manages to spell up to the letter 'K' against her clit with his tongue before her thighs close around his ears so tightly it sounds like he's underwater.

When Lily is done shuddering beneath him, Ted rolls onto his back, feeling lightheaded and crazy and hornier than he's been since he was 14. This shouldn't have happened, and he knows he should be guilt ridden, but he'd be lying if right now he actually felt that way. 

She turns to spoon his side and it's crazy, especially since she's pulled her skirt down, but he still thinks he can feel the heat coming off her. He's trying to catch his breath when Lily languidly slips a hand inside his pajama bottoms. Feeling the ice cold palm which started this whole thing is enough to make his back arch and a muffled curse slip out of his mouth.

In the end, all it takes is a few expert twist and pulls from her wrist while she sleepily sucks at his neck. With a flash of white behind his eyes, he comes on his stomach and her hand and the last thing he remembers before drifting off is her drying him off with his t-shirt.

When he wakes up, it's dark and still snowing and Lily is gone.

\---

He never finds out why she let it happen, or if it meant anything to her, or if she still feels guilty about it from time to time. He doesn't even know if she's thought about it since.

Ted just knows he has.


End file.
